Beacon Academy
by Air-Siren
Summary: The world is plagued by the creatures of Grimm. The ones who protect the world from them are known as Hunters and Huntresses. Enter, Beacon Academy, a school dedicated to training these great heroes. Here, each student in put into a team of four and must learn to work together to prepare themselves and succeed in becoming the worlds greatest heroes. This is their story. Pairings: ?
1. Petty Part 1

**-The Room of Team RWBY-**

The young Ruby Rose awoke upon the first glimmers of light breaching her room. Her eyes opened wearily as she considered sleeping in. She didn't see the point in getting up at all. After all, it was only a Saturday.

"Saturday!" Ruby's eyes shot open as she swung herself up, her head colliding into the ceiling, shortly followed by her dizzily falling out of her makeshift bed. She quickly shook off her daze as she jolted around the room, switching into her battle gear.

"Saturday~ Saturday~ Saturday~" Ruby sang as she skipped over to her sleeping sister. "Yang! Wake up! It's Saturday! We need to get there early or we may not get a chance to do the mock battle!" Ruby began to push on her sister trying to wake her up.

Yang groaned as she rolled over. "Ruby..." she moaned. "Could I please just sleep in today? I'm exhausted after all of those drills yesterday..."

"B-but..." Ruby whimpered. "You said we could try it together..."

"Maybe... the others want... tooo..." Yang trailed off into a snore.

With a humph Ruby turned from her slumbering sister and took note of her other roommates. Weiss was still asleep, and Ruby knew better than to wake her. As for Blake...

Ruby was unable to find her faunus friend anywhere. Ever since the Torchwick incident, Blake had become prone to disappearing to unknown places. Ruby couldn't even begin to guess what she was up too. With a sigh, Ruby walked over to the door. She glanced back at Yang and puffed her cheeks in annoyance. 'Hmph. I'll enter on my own then!'

**-Beacon Academy Courtyard-**

Ruby was in awe at the large arena that was set up out in the center of the courtyard. What amazed her even more was the large crowd around it. 'Are they all here for the mock battles as well?'

A man approached Ruby from behind. "Excuse me?" Ruby turned and saw he wore a neat suit with thick framed glasses. "If you are here for the mock battle, please take a ticket. We will draw to help randomize who fights who. This way, students will be able to go up against people they would never have a chance to fight."

The man held out a wheel of tickets, prompting to Ruby to take a stub. Ruby took her ticket and examined it. In large, Old English font was the number 029. Ruby stared at her number as she worked her way through the crowd to get a better look at the stage.

"WHOA!" Ruby moved to the side as a large man was thrown out of the arena towards her. Ruby looked from the man to the arena and say the cheerful ball of energy that was Nora from Team JNPR. She was holding her weapon in it's grenade launcher form, smoke sizzling from the muzzle. "N-nora?" Ruby muttered in surprise.

Nora spotted Ruby and with a large cheerful she gave a large wave toward her. "Hey, Ruby!" Ruby chuckled weakly as she waved back, kind put off on how cheerful she was even after a battle.

"Darn you!" The defeated opponent stood up and was breathing angrily, his anger seething in heavy pants. "I'll kill you!" He rose his weapon, a long umbrella with a muzzle on the end. Ruby was hit by a strong smell of gasoline coming from the umbrella.

Just as the man took a step forward, Ren was behind him with a hand on his shoulder. "You don't want to do that," Ren warned in a flat tone. The man grit his teeth as he shook off Ren's hand. "You got rung out. Fair and square."

"The ring out rule is just stupid!" The man said as pushed past Ren. "In a fight, the battle doesn't end until someone is dead!" The man quickly stormed off.

"Um..." Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't worry. Just a sore loser." Ren said as he turned around.

"So, is the rest of you team here?" Ruby asked casually.

"Yeah, but Pyrrha and Jaune have already fought. With Nora's win, our team is 3-0."

"Jaune won?" Ruby backed up in surprise.

"The way you said that really hurts you know." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha walked up, each of them having cotton candy in hand.

"Oh! Jaune, I-I didn't mean- that's um..." Ruby stammered around as she tried to mend the moment.

Pyyrha quickly interjected, "So, Ren, Ruby, maybe the two of you will get to have a match!"

Ren let out a soft laugh. "Heh, that would be interesting."

Ruby chuckled weakly. "Y-yeah..."

"Attention all Hunters and Huntresses!" A loud bald man yelled. "We will now announce the next battle!"

Ruby and the others turned their attention to the announcer.

"Will the numbers 013 and 044 take the stage!"

Ren patted Ruby on the head as he walked forward calmly. "Number 013... guess it's my turn." As he got on stage he noticed his opponent was already there. He was around 5'9" with some pudge on his stomach. He wore a brown shirt covered by a dirty, dark green trench coat. He work khaki pants and sported a green bandana over his head, with small stands of brown hair peaking out. In his hands was a brown bow with a brown quiver slung over his shoulder.

"Hello." Aaron greeted with a smile. "I'm Aaron Robehod, and I am a member of Team GANC (gank). I hope for a good match."

Ren nodded and responded accordingly as he flicked his wrists, his weapons falling into his hands. "Lie Ren. Team JNPR."

"Without further ado... Begin!" shouted the announcer. The Arena suddenly shifted and multiple pillars burst from the ground, giving the arena a maze like feel.

The two immediately backed away from one another as Lie Ren immediately opened fire with his guns. Aaron rolled behind a pillar quickly loading an arrow. Ren ceased fire and ducked behind a column as Aaron shot an arrow towards him. The arrow sunk into the ground near Ren. Ren took this moment to look at the arrow. It had a double edged arrow head with a red dust canister on the rod of the arrow.

"Wait... Dust canister?" Ren's eye widened as the arrow exploded in an intense heat, knocking Ren out of his cover. As Ren slid on the ground, Aaron darted out of his cover and quickly fired three more red dust arrows at Ren. Ren quickly sped to his feet as he rolled away from the explosions. He quickly darted behind another column aiming to get a breath of air.

"Oh, come on!" Aaron complained as he slowly approached Ren's cover, arrow drawn and ready. "Your teammate did so well in the last battle, I was hoping I could get some experience in! You are little more than target practice for me!"

"You talk to much." Ren said as he sheathed his guns.

He spun around and smashed the pillar with an aura filled strike. Aaron's eyes widened as the pillar fell down onto him. "Oh, sonova-"Ren sighed as Aaron was cut off by the loud crash of the falling pillar.

"Aaron's Aura has fallen into the red! By tournament rules, Ren wins!" The announcer shouted.

Ruby watched Ren walk off the arena, completely in awe of his skill with Aura.

"YOU DID IT!" Nora shouted as she leapt onto Ren giving him a bear hug. She then tucked his head under her arm and laughed manically. "Hahaha! Team JNPR is now 4-0! We have the best score~!" Ren sighed as Nora continued to ramble, giving a defeated smile.

"So... uh... is that guy okay?" Jaune asked looking over at the arena. Ruby turned and saw the teachers dig Aaron out of the rubble. He looked surprisingly well despite just having been crushed, perhaps a tad dizzy.

"Aura can soak up a lot of damage." Pyyrha noted. "How much, however, depends on the user. Some people like Ren focus most of their aura on attack and speed, leaving them rather open to attacks. The same works in reverse. You can focus on nothing but defensive aura, but fighting back will be difficult without a weapon."

"Huh..." Jaune nodded as he let that sink in.

Ruby felt small bursts of excitement from within herself. She continued to watch the next few battles with Team JNPR, taking note of the combatants styles, strategies and abilities, until finally...

"Will numbers 013 and 006 please take the stage!"

Ruby's eyes widened as a smile spread across her face. "Oh! That's me! That's me!"

"Go get em, Ruby!" Nora cheered!

"Good luck out there!" Pyrra encouraged.

Just as Jaune was about to give her a few words of encouragement, Ruby shot passed him, taking to the arena immediately.

"Ruby Rose! Leader of Team RWBY!" She spun around the Crescent Rose for style as she introduced herself finishing it off by stabbing it into the ground.

Slowly an older woman with long black hair climbed onto the stage. She wore a long, loose sleeved, blue robe. From what little of her legs were seen, they were wrapped in bandages, the feet covered in a slippers. Her eyes had dark rings around them. She opened her mouth and began to speak with a very husky voice.

"I am Juliet Saphir, the leader of Team JADE."

"Without further ado..." the announcer shouted. "Let the battle... begin!"

* * *

**I am looking for an editor and Team OCs. I am sorry if my writing is... bad, but I hope it's entertaining for you all.  
**


	2. Petty Part 2

"Elric!"

Elric Oir, a large student decked in large golden armor and adorn in jewels, turned around, seeing his teammate, Aeris Améthste, a smaller boy wearing pink framed glasses ran up behind him, out of breath.

"What do you want, Améthste?" Elric's voice boomed as he continued walking.

Taking a few more breathes, Aeris pointed at his large friend. "You can't just wander around in your battle garb all willy nilly like this!" He adjusted his glasses. "We have a uniform for a reason."

"And I have a reason for that! I intend to take part in mock battles today! I even got up two hours early from my slumber so I may conquer my foes in all my glory!"

"Apparently two hours wasn't enough." Aeris chuckled.

Elric looked over at Aeris in a quizzical manner. "What are you implying!?"

"I believe that they should probably be wrapping it up by now." Aeris smirked cockily. "Maybe if you acted less like a diva with your constant polishing and sharpening of your armor you may have been able to participate-"

Elric spun on his heel and grabbed Aeris by the throat, lifting him into the air. "Don't you dare mock me! The last thing I want is to be mocked by someone with such a girly name!"

"Get your hands off of me!" Aeris shouted, pulling out his knife and stabbing it into the elbow joint of Elric's armor. As Aeris dropped to the ground, he got ready for another attack. "And don't you mock me!"

"Enough..."

A bald student suddenly burst between them. He wore a long brown coat over his universe and grasped a katana with a strange hilt in his right hand.

Elric growled at the man, "Mind your own buisness, Achat! This bastard stabbed me! No one makes me bleed my own blood!"

"Don't refer to me by my last name, Elric... I'm getting sick of telling you to call me Docten." The man sighed. "I was on my way to round the two of you up."

Aeris lowered his knife, a puzzled look on his face. "Rounding us up."

"I was told by Juliet to get you guys when she began to fight." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"What!?" Elric shouted. "Juliet entered without getting me!?"

Docten shrugged. "She said you looked preoccupied with polishing your armor." Aeris let out a chuckle. Elric grumbled angrily, unable to make a comeback comment.

"So, who is she fighting?" Aeris asked as he sheathed his knife.

Docten thought for a moment, "That young girl who skipped two years ahead. Some sort of fighting genius... I think her name was..."

* * *

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted as Ruby was tossed across the arena. Quickly pulling out Crescent Rose, she stabbed it into the ground bringing herself to an immediate halt. Letting herself have a quick breath of relief, she lifted her weapon out of the ground and faced her opponent

Juliet smirked as the blue thread that had extended from her sleeves continued to shoot out as the sleeves got shorter and shorter. "This thread is filled with my aura. I am able to manipulate it every way I can imagine. This is my semblance and my weapon! I call it Romeo's Golden Thread and with it, I am-"

"But it's blue..." Ruby pointed out flatly.

"What? No, it's symbo-" Juliet stammered trying to explain.

"No... It's very clearly the color blue."

Juliet continued to try and defend herself. "But you don't understand the name's meanin-"

"It doesn't matter. It's blue which makes the name void." Ruby said.

Juliet pinched her forehead as she took a deep breath. "I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should." The threads began to mold together in the form of fists. Ruby could tell that thanks to Juliet's aura running through the weapon, her thread, and thus their constructs were very solid and would hurt very much.

Juliet extended her arms, and the fists sent themselves hurdling at Ruby, who fired a few sniper rounds to maneuver herself around the attack. She then fired one more shot, sending her directly to Juliet, aiming to end this in one blow. Juliet smirked.

"Don't get to confident! This thread makes up every bit of my clothing!" The top bottom part of her robe suddenly unraveled and formed a large spike. "I'll skwer you, you disrespectful little girl!"

Ruby smirked as she suddenly zipped around her, leaving a trail of rose pedals in her wake. She put the scythe around Juliet's uncovered neck. "Bang!" Ruby yelled in excitement as she mimiced pulling the trigger.

"The next blow has been call as a kill by our referee!" The announcer shouted. "Ruby Rose wins!"

Ruby lept into the air happily as she squealed in joy. She ran over to Team Juniper, each of whom had a smile plastered over their faces as well, when Juliet let out an enraged cry as she shot a spike at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Team Juniper shouted. Ren began to run forward hoping to move Ruby out of the way, but he knew he was to far away to do anything about it. Suddenly, A large man from the crowd grabbed the spike from midair and smashed it into the ground.

"The battle is over. If you continue to fight, you may find that the school will punish you with extreme prejudice." The large man grinned showing a missing tooth on the bottom of his mouth.

Juliet hissed with rage. "And just who the hell are you to give me this warning?"

The man gave another grin as he gave a jolly laugh. "I am Goliath Blunderbore, Leader of Team GANC, and you don't see me thrashing the little man over there for defeating Aaron, do you?" Ruby simply stared at the large man, trying to make sense of what had just transpired in the last minute.

"Wh-why you!" Juliet shook in anger as she tried to counter his words.

"But..." Goliath interrupted. "If you do intend to resume your fight, I would be happy to take her place.!" He cheered as he pulled out a colossal shield, which hit the ground with a powerful thud.

"I wouldn't count on it." Docten said as he appeared behind Goliath, his sword at his back. A moment later Docten was surprised to feel another sword at his back.

"P-put you sword down." Jaune said, keeping a firm grip on his blade. Suddenly, Elric lept down behind Jaune.

"Do you really want to go down that road, little man!?" Elric threatened.

In less than a second, Pyrrha had her spear aimed at one of his armor's joints. "Do not be intimidated, Jaune!"

"A bit late for that..." Jaune squeaked.

"Oh, let me smash the armored guy!" Nora shouted as she pulled out her weapon.

"Enough!" Suddenly, the students all floated into the air before being violently dropped. They looked in a daze to see Glenda Goodwitch standing over them. "Children, there is no fighting on school grounds without permission."

"But ma'am!" Ruby interjected. "These guy started it-"

"Well I'm finishing it!" She said with a piercing gaze. "None of you may participate in the mock battles for the rest of the month."

"What!?" Elric shouted. "That's preposterous! You cannot denied this shining warrior his chance in the ring!"

"I can and I will," Glenda snarled. "You are all lucky I'm still letting your teams participate in the tournament. Now all of you get back to your rooms."

"Yes Ma'am..." They say in unison.

Juliet took a quickly look at Ruby and Goliath, gritting her teeth before she turned and walked away. "Let's go guys."

Elric looked over at Pyrrha and made a sudden jerk motion towards her. Pyrrha rose her shield out of reflex, leading Elric to let out a heart felt laugh before he followed Juliet. Docten did a quick up and down of Jaune before smirking to himself and walking over towards his team.

Ruby glanced over to Goliath. "Um... why did you help me?"

Goliath look over and gave her his big smile. "Because, you won the fight. Simple as that. If she doesn't have honor, than she deserves what ever comes her way."

"Um..."

Goliath patted her head with his huge hand. "Think of it like this. If someone spares another persons life in a fight, like in these mock battles, then they do not get the right to complain. She was a sore loser."

"So, you're one of the honorable types." Ren noted.

"In a sense." Goliath shrugged. He then suddenly turned to Ren. "You defeated Aaron, my teammate, yeah?"

"...yes?" Ren was unsure where this conversation was going.

The large man simply shook his head. "Honestly, I should tell you that he was holding back the whole time. If he used his semblance, you'd be swiss cheese."

"I hadn't used my semblance either." Ren pointed out.

"Well, in any case, if our teams meet in the tournament at the end of the year, expect nothing held back."

"It would be foolish if I did." Ren nodded as Goliath chuckled and walked away, waving them a goodbye.

Ruby sighed. "Man... that was... kinda crazy."

"At least we all made it out okay, right?" Jaune shrugged.

Nora nodded as she threw her arms around Jaune and Ruby, laughing, "I'm sure everything is gonna be just fine this year!"

* * *

"Aeris!" Juleit screamed as they entered the dorms court yard.

The glasses clad member stepped out of the shadows with a bow. "Yes, my leader?" he sarcastically answered.

"Where the hell were you!?" She hissed as her threads shot out and surrounded his neck.

"Obviously, I was following you guys." He said adjusting his glasses.

"Then well the hell were you when those other fools were pointing weapons at our backs."

"I was staying out of it." He smirked. "If we all lost our mock battle privileges, we wouldn't be able to observe other students and their combat styles."

Juliet let out a few frustrated noises before turning back to him. "What teams were those fools on!"

"You would know that if you paid atten-" The threads suddenly tightened around his throat. "Sorry! Sorry!" She released him and he fell to the ground, panting heavily. Aeris took a moment to stand back up and readjust his glasses before continuing. "The girl you fought was Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. The large man who stopped your foolish," He paused to put emphasis on the foolish, "attack on her was Goliath from Team GANC. The team that tried to interfere and put their weapons to the rest of you was Team JNPR. They are lead by Jaune Arc."

"I see..." Juliet cracked her neck as she took a deep breath. "Well, if they think they can get away with making a fool of me, then they got another thing coming." Juliet pushed past her team as she went into the dorms, Elric and Docten right behind her.

"Not like you can't do that on your own already." Aeris muttered to himself as he followed her in.


	3. Introductions Part 1

Cain Orphic entered the nurse's office, running a hand through his long messy hair. He sighed as he approached the nurse, "I heard my teammate is here?"

The nurse glanced up at Cain, a bored look on her face. "Full name and Team?"

"I'm Cain Orphic of Team GANC." He said calmly.

"I meant the patient you want to see." She gave him an annoyed look.

"O-oh..." Cain rubbed the back of his head. "I'm looking for Aaron Robehode of Team GANC."

"..." The nurse look through a folder before pointing down the hall, "Down the hall, to the 3rd room on the left."

"Thank you." Cain bowed his head as he followed her directions.

Cain knocked on the door a few times. "Aaron? You awake?" Neb listened for a moment, only greeted by silence. He gave a sigh as he opened the door.

"What do you want...?" Aaron called out.

Cain turned his head and saw the lump in the bed. "I just came to take a look at how my teammates doing."

A pause. "I see..."

Cain sat himself in a chair. "I just thought it would be necessary to warn you to avoid doing anything stupid until you fully recover your aura. One wrong move and you'll be splat on the ground."

"I know."

"Please, spare me the false assurances. You'd probably jump off a building for fun, that dopy smile on your face."

"Yeah..."

"Your not even listening to me, are you?" Cain groaned, shaking his head.

"...yeah..."

"Whatever. Don't say I never warned you." Cain stood up, sighing. "We can't lose you. As uncomfortable as you make me, you need to understand that you are our ace in the hole at the tournament... Well, you and Neb anyways."

"..."

"Well, see ya." Cain walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"... yea- _Please insert Disk Two._" The tape recorder said from beneath the pillow.

* * *

"Whoo! Oh yeah!" Aaron screamed as he lept from building to building, switching it up by doing flips occasionally. "This is the best! Yahoo!" He lept off the roof, landing in the front of the campus cafe.

Aaron stretched happily, "Ah~ It's great to be able to leap around like that! I love this place. So many fun rooftops, so many good things to eat, and..." Aaron turned and a smile crept across his face when he spotted Weiss, sitting alone in the cafe. "Such beauty is ripe for the pickings."

* * *

Weiss sighed as she sat alone in the cafe. She had awoken no more than an hour ago, finding only Yang snoring away in her room, Ruby and Blake being who knows where. She took a sip of her drink as she noticed a man in dirty green clothing walk in. He walked over to Weiss' booth and sat down immediately with a large smirk across his face. Weiss immediately stood up, creeped out by this man.

"Aw, don't go. I just sat down." He whined. "He held out a hand. "I'm Aaron Robehode of Team GANC."

Weiss stared at him for a moment. "And I should care, because...?"

"Because I'm the strongest in my team, so if you got to know me better, you'd have an advantage in the upcoming tournament." Aaron said nonchalantly.

Weiss stared at Aaron with a blank look. "Oh really?" She asked flatly. "How do I know you aren't scheming something."

"You don't." Aaron smirked. "This is a gamble."

"Only a fool gambles with unknown odds." Weiss said as she walked over to the counter, setting down some money to pay for her drink.

As she walked out she took notice of Aaron following close behind her. She turned around and stared hard at him. "Hey! Are you always so annoyingly persistent."

"I had a pillar dropped on me today." She said as he put his hand on the side of her face. "I'm a very persistent guy."

Weiss slapped his hand away from her. "What do you really want, weirdo?"

Aaron put another hand to her face. "How would you feel if I said I simply wanted to jump your bones."

"Ew!" She quickly stepped back from him. "My god, I never thought I'd see this, but Jaune is more desirable than you. What kind of guy just says that? Pig!"

"Perhaps..." Aaron chuckled. "But I-"

"No." Weiss said.

Aaron rose an eyebrow. "Um... what?"

"I'm sure some people would gladly stick around and listen to your weird harassment, but I want nothing to do with it." Weiss said as she pushed past him. "If you want to continue to harass me, I will not let you off easy."

Aaron watched Weiss walk off. "Heh." Aaron rubbed the back of his head. "Gotta admire someone who can stick up for themselves. Besides..." He held up Weiss' earrings so they shone in the light. "I got what I wanted. Beautiful."

* * *

Ruby sighed as she walked around the school. "Urgh... this day stinks! I got banned from mock battles! It's not fair!" She let out an angry moan. She eventually arrived at the Library, hoping to find a book to distract her from her anger. As she wandered the hallways of shelves she noticed a familiar person sitting at a table with a large book in front of them.

"Blake?" Ruby called out.

Blake nearly jumped out of her seat in surprise. "R-ruby!" She stammered. "What are you doing here? I figured you be at the mock battle."

"I got banned because my opponent was a sore loser..." Ruby spat.

"Sounds like quite a story." Blake said sympathetically.

"So, what are you looking at?" Ruby said, avoiding the reliving of that moment.

Blake looked down at the book before continuing. "It's a yearbook from last year. It's interesting. In the back it has a school ranking of the strongest students in the school that year.

"Really? Let me see." She grabbed the book from Blake and looked at the list of names, each with a picture of each individual to the left:

#10. Cain Orphic (GANC)

#9. Leo Tello (SLME)

#8. Sonny Buntesfest (SLME)

#7. Wes Kobra (SHDW)

#6. Goliath Blunderbore (GANC)

#5. Elric Oir (JADE)

#4. Neb Nezzer Nightingale (GANC)

#3. Aaron Robehode (GANC)

#2. Seth Kat (SHDW)

#1. Docten Achat (JADE)

"Wow. Team GANC's stronger than I thought..."

"You met them?" Blake said, slightly surprised.

"Not really. Goliath helped me out when this Juliet chick attacked me after the battle. Oh and this Aaron guy got destroyed by Ren."

"Really?" Blake said surprised. "Juliet as in the leader of team JADE?"

"Oh! Yeah! Two of her teammates are on there... Why is he still in his armor in the photo?" Ruby asked as she pointed at Elric's picture on the list.

"He's a member of the Church of Grimm." Blake looked over and saw Ruby's confused face. "They are a very small group who worship the creatures of Grimm. They believe that only the strongest survive. Their entire belief is that if they manage to kill the strongest of the Grimm, they will become the new gods."

Ruby pondered it for a moment. "What the f-"

"Don't try to ponder it." Blake advised. "It's not our place to judge people for what they believe in. Anyways, back to the topic of Juliet, you should be careful. From what I heard, she's big on grudges."

"That doesn't sound good..." Ruby pondered. "So who's Team SLME?"

"No clue. They were pretty under the radar last year, too. They made it pretty far in the last tournament, only to be eliminated by Team SHDW in the Quarter Finals."

"And then we lost in the round afterwards to Team GANC." The two looked up and saw a boy with black hair standing before them. "Sorry to surprise you. I am Seth, leader of Team SHDW."

"Blake of Team RWBY. She's the leader of out team. Ruby Rose." Blake introduced.

"You are number two on the list!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran up to him in awe. "Oh my god! What kind of weapon do you have? Is it a gun? Is it a blade? Gunblade!?"

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about her." Blake smirked. "She get's excited easily."

"I see." He smirked as he pulled an assault rifle off of his back. He grasped the handle and suddenly straightened it out, turning into a katana. "It's a basic weapon, but it's served me well."

"That's so cool!" Ruby cheered.

Seth rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "So you guys are interested in learning more about the top ten, right? If you'd like, I could lend you some recordings of last years tournament if you'd like."

"Really? How come?" Ruby questioned.

"Observing others is the best way to learn. Besides, I want to have some competition from the freshmen."

A loud 'hmph' was heard from behind them. "How quaint." The three turned and saw a boy with spiked up golden hair standing with with a book under his right arm. In his left hand, he held a golden scepter.

"Neb?" Seth rose an eyebrow. In a mocking tone, he asked, "What could bring his royal highness to such a lowly establishment."

"Only the foolish consider a place of learning to be a lowly establishment," Neb mocked back, "though considering how much of a fool you are, it's not surprising."

"Great one of these types." Blake sighed. "Let me guess, you come from a rich family."

"Correct, little girl." Neb nodded. "I am Neb Nezzer Nightingale of Nightingale-"

"I should just go ahead an check long winded speech of the list." Blake snarked.

"Still, why are you interrupting our conversation, Neb." Seth asked. "I thought you don't care to trifle with commoners."

"I don't," Neb hissed. "I just can't stand people treating fallacy as fact."

"Fallacy?" Ruby asked. "What's a fallacy?"

"Those rankings you all are drooling over. I should be number one."

"And there's the glaringly annoying arrogance." Blake added in.

"Don't be mad because you got ringed out early in the final match." Seth said.

"I'm not." Neb challenged. "I'm disturbed by how uncouth and biased these results are. They only judged by the tournament, so they never witnessed my full potential in the works."

"I hear that they will start judging the ranks in a few weeks this time around." Seth noted.

"That would be a fact. There will be a leader board set up where you can see your progression, or in your case, digression."

"There's going to be a leader board!?" Ruby exclaimed. "Omigosh! This is the best."

Neb simply stared at the enthusiastic girl. "...right... I shall take my leave. You commoners bore me."

"And he even uses words like commoners." Blake chimed in. "Congrats. You are the most cliched person in the room."

"Urgh..." Neb glared at Blake before leaving the library.

"Good guy," Seth said.

"I doubt that." Blake countered.

"So... yeah, about those recordings..." Ruby trailed off.

"Right, I'll send you my team's fight against GANC. I think you'll be interested to see how Neb fights."

Seth pulled out his tablet and pulled up the recording. With Blake and Ruby looking over his shoulders, Seth hit the play button.

* * *

_**Up next will be a fight. And I mean a real fight. Not any of that mock battle crap. I will go all out in my rendition of Team SHDW VS Team GANC. Big thanks to ZeroGrav514 for the creation of Team SHDW and I hope I can write them in a satisfying way. After that will be another exposition chapter to wrap up the introductions and the main story will begin. This has been Air Siren, and I am signing off. Read and review~**_


End file.
